1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld machine tool having a hammer mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handheld machine tools which have an impact-generation unit, in which a hammer means is supported inside a hammer cylinder so as to be able to move are already known. The hammer cylinder, a clamping chuck and a wobble bearing of the impact-generation unit are driven by an intermediate shaft.